


Tortino al cioccolato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Jump [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doubledrabble.Olaf è un valido incoraggiamento per Anna e per il suo affetto per Elsa.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Anna,OlafPrompt: tortino al cioccolato.





	Tortino al cioccolato

Tortini al cioccolato

“Sarà stupido, ma ho ancora paura che lei non apra” sussurrò Anna. Il viso della giovane era ricoperto di zucchero a velo e della crema al cioccolato le era rimasta sulla sommità del naso, i capelli vermigli erano appiccicaticci e ricoperti di pasta d’uovo. Strofinò la scarpa sul pavimentò, appoggiò una mano sulla porta della stanza della sorella e sospirò. Abbassò il capo, le ciocche rosso-oro le finirono davanti al viso e le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide.

“So che il cioccolato le piace … ci piace, ma magari non ne vuole che sapere” biascicò. Olaf le si avvicinò, la nuvoletta nera sulla sua testa fu illuminata da un fulmine azzurro. Guardò il vassoietto argentato che teneva con la mano dietro la schiena.

“Devi avere fiducia in te. Il vostro è un legame vero, il tuo amore vi ha salvate l’ultima volta” la rassicurò. Anna arrossì, chiuse gli occhi e bussò. La porta si aprì, Elsa sgranò gli occhi vedendo il vassoio che la minore le porgeva.

“Ti va un tortino al cioccolato?!” gridò.

“Sanno d’amore e affetto”. Aggiunse Olaf. Elsa si leccò le labbra e piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare la lunga treccia bionda.

“Se non gridi, mi andrà” disse gentilmente.


End file.
